Downstairs
by turntechSalamander
Summary: Talk is cheap in the lower levels of the Phantomhive manor. Slightly cracky follow-up to "Changes". One-sided Ciel/Sebastian. One-sided Meyrin/Sebastian. Sebastian and Meyrin being bros. One-shot.


Downstairs

((A/N:

I know Sebastian doesn't actually act like this with the other servants but I thought that Sebastian (vaguely) discussing the events of "Changes" with Meyrin would be amusing. Forgive me.

I feel like the writing isn't as good in this one, it seems rushed to me…. Maybe I'm not good at humor/crack… I should stick to angst and overly poetic smut, ahaha.

Summary: Talk is cheap in the lower levels of the Phantomhive manor. Slightly cracky follow-up to "Changes". One-sided Ciel/Sebastian. One-sided Meyrin/Sebastian. Sebastian and Meyrin being bros. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any related characters or concepts.))

It was only six in the morning.

Meyrin was just starting to fall asleep in her chair when Mr. Sebastian returned to the servants quarters, but the sound of him opening the door roused her instantaneously. If he caught her dozing he'd have her head, after all.

"Where are Bardroy and Finnian?" The butler asked as he entered, narrowing his eyes in a way that sent a chill running down the maid's spine. She straightened up, rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, and began to stammer out an answer.

"Th-they went back to bed when you went to check on the young master, Mr. Sebastian, sir! I tried to stop 'em, yes I did, I told 'em you'd be awful mad when you found out, but they went off anyway and I couldn't do nothin' 'bout it!" She was sure to get a scolding for this, even if she wasn't going to be punished nearly as much as Bard and Finny would once Mr. Sebastian woke them up again. Not that she'd _mind _a little scolding from Mr. Sebastian… But no, now wasn't the time for that kind of thought. "Wha-what did the young master want, sir?"

"What did he want…?" Mr. Sebastian smirked, as though he had just remembered a funny story that only he knew about. "Nothing that _I_ could assist him with, I'm afraid."

Something Mr. Sebastian _couldn't _do for the young master? That was odd. Meyrin had figured that her fellow servant could do just about anything! And the master _knew_ his butler could do anything… "I thought you said he was callin' for you, I did."

"Ah, yes, he did call my name… Though not intentionally, I presume." Mr. Sebastian actually chuckled after saying this, still smirking. "He seemed to be quite content in his own thoughts when I entered the room."

It took a minute of confused silence before what Mr. Sebastian said finally sunk in and Meyrin's face turned beet red. "Content in his own thoughts", and calling out Mr. Sebastian's name by _accident_… had the young master been…?

"Oh no, Mr. Sebastian… he… the young master, he wasn't… was he-?" She cried out, covering her face with her hands.

The butler simply pressed a singer finger to his lips, murmuring "Shhh". Meyrin couldn't help but feel a little flattered, if still shocked. Mr. Sebastian had just shared a very private secret with _her_! He must trust her a lot, if he believed she wouldn't tell anyone the young master's secret. And he hadn't even reprimanded her for asking to many questions or anything… Oh, Mr. Sebastia-

"…Meyrin, are you listening?" The maid snapped out of her reverie as her fellow servant, fittingly, snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"O-oh! Yes, sir! I am now, sir, yes I am!"

"Very well. Go wake up the others and tell them to wait here- and do make sure they actually _do_ wait here this time- as I will deal with them after I have finished preparing breakfast." Mr. Sebastian was back to his normal stern self, it seemed, but Meyrin didn't even care. She affirmed that she would do so and headed out towards the other servants' bedrooms, smiling to herself. She and Mr. Sebastian shared a secret! It was a bit of a strange secret, but it was a-

'_Wait,'_ she suddenly found herself thinking as she walked along the corridors, _'if the young master is in love with Mr. Sebastian… wouldn't that make the young master my rival?!'_


End file.
